


darling only you can ease my mind

by theblondiebard



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, read it and don’t weep, so domestic, they're so in love y’all, this is purely self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondiebard/pseuds/theblondiebard
Summary: simon loves baz. he soliloquizes about it. that’s it, that’s the fic. pure, unadulterated fluff.





	darling only you can ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever! in my whole life! i read a wayward son preview and it hurt my heart so i needed something soft to remind me it’ll be okay. i wrote this in the middle of the night so sorry if the grammar or spelling gets weird. 
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you enjoy❤️

Burning lips, chapped and shredded by the angry London winter’s harsh slapping of wind against them, I press tender kisses to his velvetine alabaster skin. Hot breath, whispering gentle words against my ear, flows down pale cheeks and gracefully long necks, reaching into the cavity of my chest and enveloping my heart. These inexplicably easy moments are my favorite. Wrapped up in the caramel light pouring from the lamps in my bedroom on an unremarkable night, the pace of the world outside ceasing to slow, but not affecting me or him in our handmade paradise. Knowing there is so much to do in so little time, but allowing the seconds to tick by because it simply didn't matter. Baz is here, gangly limbs entangled in silky sheets and the legs of “the love of his life.” I knew the storm would roll in overnight, and the roads would get clogged and work would be a bitch to reach in the morning, but the frustration of these inconveniences couldn't even hold a candle to how he feels in this perfect minute. I’d never say time stopped, because it didn't, not when he was here, holding me and whispering nothing and everything. It was as if every good and happy second of my life congregated at this moment. Their number was almost as countless as the moles and freckles that grace my spine and hips and shoulders–the ones that Baz can’t go a day without tasting. Not a single thing could ruin the unabashed joy I felt in my existence when my beautiful boy holds me like this, like I am delicate and perfect and real. I have spent every day of the past 20 years building barriers and caging the monster I had always been told she was. But, as if he was made of miracles, Baz knocked and burned and crushed every brick of those walls in one fell swoop. As if he was made of miracles, he made a broken-winged monster into a perfect man with nothing more than a kiss.


End file.
